The present disclosure relates to a tip dressing cutter for cutting distal ends of electrode tips for spot welding and to a tip dresser having the cutter.
In general, a distal end of an electrode tip used for spot welding wears due to the welding performed a predetermined number of times, or deteriorates in its condition due to an oxide film, etc., building up thereon. Therefore, the distal end has to be periodically cut by using a tip dresser.
For example, WO 2013061710 A1 describes a tip dressing cutter including a holder which has a rotation axis extending in the vertical direction and is substantially C-shaped when viewed in plan. The holder has a cutout recess formed therein. The cutout recess opens laterally outwards and extends in the vertical direction to open both upwards and downwards. Part of the inner face of the cutout recess is formed as a mounting surface that extends in the horizontal direction. The holder has a pair of fitting surfaces as upper and lower surfaces. Each of the fitting surfaces has a diameter gradually decreasing with decreasing distance to the center section of the holder. The shape of each of the fitting surfaces corresponds to the shape of a distal end of an associated one of electrode tips when the center axes of the electrode tips coincide with the rotation axis of the holder. A cutting member can be attached to the mounting surface. The cutting member has a pair of cutting blades each corresponding to the shape of an associated one of the fitting surfaces. The holder is turned about the rotation axis thereof with the distal ends of the electrode tips each being fitted onto an associated one of the fitting surfaces, thereby cutting the distal ends of the electrode tips by the cutting blades of the cutting member.